gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Buzzard
The Buzzard is a small attack helicopter featured in Grand Theft Auto IV's The Ballad of Gay Tony DLC. Description Similarly armed with machine guns as the Annihilator, as well as additionally featuring missile pods, the Buzzard is evidently based on an AH-6 Little Bird, an attack variant of the MH-6 Little Bird light observation helicopter, which in turn is a military version of the OH-6 Cayuse and the MD 500C. It's important to note that the Buzzard has the old style tail stabilizer, characteristic of the MD-500C and its corresponding defender/AH/MH-6 counterparts. As mentioned above, the Buzzard is based off of a military class light attack helicopter. This makes it illegal, at least in Liberty City. It holds 2 people, and is equipped with two high-powered miniguns and rockets. The minigun on the Buzzard is much more effective than those on the Annihilator. It has a much faster rate of fire, a narrower spread, and fires both guns simultaneously, unlike the Annihilator which only fires one gun at a time. It also never overheats, allowing for continuous fire. According to in-game speech, the Buzzard that Luis Fernando Lopez intended to steal for Yusuf Amir was a prototype, meaning there's possibly only a single one in existence. The same stolen one was later repainted gold (or possibly gold plated) by Yusuf - this difference would be first recognized during the mission Not So Fast where Luis must use it to land on the roof of the Libertonian. Buzzard (GTA4 TBOGT) (front).jpg|A Buzzard in its original black color. Buzzardgold2.png|Yusuf's golden Buzzard. Buzzardgold1.png|Another view of the golden Buzzard. Armaments * Machine Guns — A Button (Xbox 360) X Button (PS3) * Rockets — X Button (Xbox 360) Square Button (PS3) (Note: The player should NOT use rockets at a low altitude with a sharp trajectory as the detonating rocket can destroy the helicopter and kill the player.) * Rotor- Dipping the rotor with the Left Thumbstick (Hitting people with the rotor will automatically kill them, along with it removes parts of helicopters and throws cars) Trivia * The Buzzard is available in the "Free Mode" multiplayer mode. * Buzzard could be the next generation of Sparrow and Sea Sparrow, as they both share similar design with Buzzard. * Before the name was revealed, many fans believed or speculated that it was a Sparrow. * Due to the Buzzard's easy maneuverability and rapid-fire armaments, many players online and off have became very skilled in using this helicopter's weaponry. * Some players online hate the Buzzard due to the amount of people spawn killing, stalking, and constantly dominating game modes with it's firepower. * Despite its power, the pilot and passenger are extremely vulnerable to small arms fire, due to the bubble canopy and lack of bulletproof glass. * The Buzzard is similar to the Hunter due its weaponry. *In a one-on-one dogfight with a Annihilator, in the hands of skillful pilots, it can destroy them in a single, well fired rocket. A tip for dogfighting with other helicopters is to fly higher than the opposing player(s), forcing them to pitch upwards, hindering their control over the Heli, giving you an advantage. Another idea is that when dogfighting with an Annihilator, stay out of range of its guns. The Buzzard's guns have a longer range than the Annihilator, so as long as you keep your distance, destroying them should be easy. Locations *Yusuf Amir gives his Gold Buzzard to you as a gift after completing the game; In which it wil be available at the heli-pad beside the golf club. *The Buzzard can be found atop the police headquaters in East Holland, Algonquin. (Can be found in single player). The Buzzard replaces the Annihilator, which before was found on the helipad. *Once the main storyline missions are completed, it will replace the Swift at the helipad in west Alderney, next to the West River. *Can be spawned via cheat code, by dialing the number: 359-555-2899 ("FLY"-555-"BUZZ"). *In multiplayer, there are multiple locations where Buzzards can be found. The first two are found at Francis International Airport at the helipads. One can be found at the heliport in southern Algonquin. One can also be found at a dock next to the parking garage in eastern Algonquin. Yet another one can be found at the yacht (not sunk in multiplayer) just south of Acter Industrial Park and east of Happiness Island. Finally several can be found at Higgins Helitours located off the shores of Castle Gardens and Fishmarket South, Algonquin. See also * Annihilator, a similar helicopter. * APC, another armed attack vehicle introduced in The Ballad of Gay Tony. }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters